


【all罗】【ABO】Sweet Fruit

by catrinasxj



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 07:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16656826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catrinasxj/pseuds/catrinasxj





	【all罗】【ABO】Sweet Fruit

这次发情期的热潮来得突然且迅速。

克里斯蒂亚诺站在球场上，他的心剧烈跳动着，趁着球没传到他脚下时努力握紧了拳头，指甲刺进手掌的刺痛让他发热的大脑恢复了一丝清明。伯纳乌九万人的看台上传来的嘈杂的欢呼声，呐喊声与歌声让他的大脑嗡嗡作响。突然到来的发情期，在比赛中突然到来的发情期，这个世界上还有比这更糟糕的事吗？克里斯蒂亚诺想不到，他也没空去想，球已经传到了他脚下，他只能尽最大努力保持清醒，屏住自己信息素的味道。

克里斯蒂亚诺用右脚将皮球迅速地回拉，随即轻轻的用脚尖一趟，人也迅速的启动，从死盯着他防守的对方后卫身边飞速的带球前进。这本该是一个漂亮的，克里斯蒂亚诺式的过人，但是发情期情潮影响下的身体仿佛变得格外沉重，在他与对方擦肩而过的瞬间，克里斯蒂亚诺甚至不确定自己是否是被绊到了，下一秒他就重重的摔倒在地——

整个伯纳乌沸腾了，耳边是爆炸开来的声浪，一片嘈杂声中克里斯蒂亚诺恍惚听见裁判尖锐的哨声。黄牌，裁判对对面的后卫出示了一张黄牌。而就在二十分钟前，这个后卫刚刚从克里斯蒂亚诺这里得到了一张黄牌。

“该死的！”在一片纠纷叫嚷中，克里斯蒂亚诺感觉自己的领口被人揪住——是那个年轻后卫。灰蓝眼睛的后卫眼里冒火，咬牙切齿地盯着他，他几乎能感觉到对方灼热的呼吸喷洒在他脸上。“混蛋，我压根没碰到你，嗯？你还想装到什么时候去？”

该死的，这个后卫叫什么来着，是叫安格斯吗？克里斯蒂亚诺的大脑现在已经有些迷糊了。愤怒使这个年轻后卫无法克制自己散发的信息素，在浓重的雄性alpha气息的包裹中，克里斯蒂亚诺感觉到发情期对自己的影响越来越剧烈了。身体不受大脑指挥的迫切想要投入对面后卫的怀里，熟悉的燥热让下身都有了抬头的趋势，小穴也饥渴的分泌出了黏液，迫切的需要被安抚。

“唔……”克里斯蒂亚诺从喉咙里憋出一声呜咽，他死死咬住嘴唇不让更多呻吟从喉咙里冒出来。他已经不敢想象再这样下去他会做出什么事来，一个发情的omega，他也许会昏了头抱住对方哭着让对方在众目睽睽之下扒了他的裤子操他。

他站起身推开那个后卫就要往场边走，但是克里斯蒂亚诺知道自己现在脸色一定红得不正常，他能感觉到自己额头上全是汗珠。因为那个后卫已经跟了过来，对方狐疑地抓住克里斯蒂亚诺的胳膊：“喂，我发誓我没碰到你，你现在是什么……”

“离我远点……”克里斯蒂亚诺感觉自己的腿都在发抖，他几乎用了自己这辈子所有的毅力克制自己不扑到他怀里，“离我远点。”他朝着教练做出了换人的手势，低着头一言不发地快速朝着球员通道里走去。

他能听到他退场时球场的一片哗然，但他现在完全没法想这么多了。“抑制剂，抑制剂。”克里斯蒂亚诺急切地默念，他跌跌撞撞地从自己的衣柜里拿出了只剩半管的抑制剂。残余的理智提醒他不能在更衣室留下信息素的味道，于是他强忍着不耐找到洗手间，立刻将抑制剂注射到了身体里。

直到那股代表情欲的燥热被压下去了，大脑恢复了些许清明。克里斯蒂亚诺才开始梳理脑子里的一团乱麻，他完全想不到明天要怎么面对记者的刁难。明天新闻报纸头条会是什么？皇马头牌赛中离场疑似对比赛不满？扶住额头，他在心里咒骂，该死的omega，该死的发情期，他从未像此刻一般痛恨自己的身份。

克里斯蒂亚诺掬起一捧凉水泼在脸上，冰冷的水流仿佛可以蒸发体内那股难平的燥热，他深呼吸。直到一个熟悉的声音在背后响起：

“克里斯蒂亚诺？”

克里斯蒂亚诺猛然直起了身子，他转过身警惕地望着对面的alpha—— 是那个被红牌罚下的高个子后卫。他灰蓝色眼睛里透露出的一丝笑意却让克里斯蒂亚诺的脊背不由得绷紧了。他咽了咽唾沫，装作若无其事：“啊，我必须要说刚才在球场上，我不是故意的。”

“啊，我理解。”那个后卫走近一步。他们距离本来就不远，他的靠近更是让两个人脸几乎都要贴在一起了。克里斯蒂亚诺不自觉想要后退，但后腰处抵着的洗漱台让他明白自己没有后退的空间了。“要认识一下吗？我叫安格斯·加图亚特。”

他们距离实在是太近，克里斯蒂亚诺甚至可以闻到对方后卫身上的香水味——这是香水味吗？克里斯蒂亚诺有点没反应过来，但他隐约察觉到，随着那股香味的渐浓，自己体内那股被抑制剂压抑着的发情潮再次在体内蠢蠢欲动。再浓一点，他终于可以分清楚这股奇怪的香味就是属于对方的强烈的雄性alpha的信息素。被浓烈的信息素包裹着，克里斯蒂亚诺感到一阵眩晕，情欲像燥热的火焰般一点一点攀升，让这个可怜的正值发情期的omega无法招架。

“拜托……别……”克里斯蒂亚诺拾起脑海里那点残余的理智，他不知道自己的脸颊已经酡红一片，蜜糖色的眼睛里已经氤氲着朦胧的水汽——但这一切都落在了安格斯的眼睛里。他伸手想要推开对方出去，但伸出的手却最终只能软绵绵地搭在了对方的胸膛上，“不，让我出去……”

洗手间里充斥着浓郁的让人喘不过气来的alpha信息素的气息。安格斯低头看着被困在自己怀里的克里斯蒂亚诺，缓缓开口：“克里斯，有多少人知道皇马头牌是个omega呢？”

他的声音非常平静，却仿佛在克里斯蒂亚诺耳朵里投下了一颗炸弹。克里斯蒂亚诺在那一瞬间完全愣住了，下一秒，他立刻想到了现在的处境，他看见了被安格斯反锁住的洗手间门，现在，在这个密闭的空间里，只有他，一个处于发情期的omega和一个alpha。巨大的，人生前三十年未有过的恐惧使克里斯蒂亚诺呆愣在原地。

安格斯看着眼前的男人，这绝对不是一个传统意义上的omega——他健美，强悍，甚至除了他，估计没有人会想到，皇马的强大头牌，让所有球队战栗的明星射手会是一个omega。而此刻，这个强大的omega正被自己困在怀里，正处于发情期的omega无法抗拒任何一个雄性alpha，所以他只能哭喊呜咽着被自己标记，他脖颈后的腺体会被自己咬破注入属于自己的信息素，他还会在他的哭喊求饶中将精液射入omega的生殖腔中，然后——然后这个强大的，美丽的omega，这个星球上独一无二的克里斯蒂亚诺，会成为独属于自己一个人的，只能被自己侵犯的宝物。

仅仅只是幻想，带来的快感已经使安格斯亢奋到不能自已了。 压抑住暴虐对待这个诱人omega的本能，他深呼吸几次，才注意到克里斯蒂亚诺正在原地发着抖。

安格斯低下头捧起这位前锋的脸，吻上了克里斯蒂亚诺柔软的嘴唇。

“呜……”牙关被打开，对方的唇舌裹携着浓烈的信息素的味道，勾住他的舌头强迫与对方交缠追逐交换唾液。克里斯蒂亚诺眼眶发红，他能感觉到自己的身体已经软成了一滩水。他无法抗拒omega的本能，他是世界第一强大的运动员，可他也只是个omega，一个发情期遇见alpha就只能跪下来吮吸对方阴茎求对方把它塞到自己屁股里的荡妇，完全丧失理智只会求欢的饥渴雌兽。他逃不过作为一个omega的宿命，自己将在今天被一个只见过一面的alpha标记，这种认知让克里斯蒂亚诺感到绝望，他无法控制地流下了眼泪，但身体却完全地违抗主人的意志，倒在对方怀里任由后卫的手在他身上放肆游弋。

这个漫长的吻几乎让从未接过吻的omega窒息，等安格斯放开克里斯蒂亚诺时，他呼吸急促，被口水呛得连连咳嗽，脸上红得快要滴出血来，额头也被汗湿了一片。克里斯蒂亚诺生涩的反应出乎了安格斯的意料，他恶劣地挑起葡萄牙人的下巴：“怎么？传说中的花花公子不但是个omega，甚至连接吻都不会吗？”

即使大脑因为发情期反应变得迟钝，但这句话还是惹恼了克里斯蒂亚诺，他恼怒地抬手就是一巴掌，但是因为脱力，这类似于抚摸的一巴掌落到了没有躲闪的后卫脸上。

“坏脾气。” 安格斯握住克里斯蒂亚诺的手腕，侧着脸又吻上了克里斯蒂亚诺的耳侧与颈畔，舌头舔弄着他的耳垂。然后又将克里斯蒂亚诺的球衣掀起来，两只手放肆地揉捏着葡萄牙人饱满手感极佳的胸肌，还不忘含含糊糊地说些下流话：“克里斯蒂亚诺的奶子好会勾引人。”

“你……滚……唔”克里斯蒂亚诺呼吸急促，耳垂这种敏感的地方被含在唇齿间咬磨，硬得像石子的乳头也被男人夹在指尖亵玩揉弄。本来就敏感的身体禁不起这样的玩弄，不用看他都知道自己的性器已经高高翘起了，后穴也早已濡湿一片，在迫切地渴求着alpha粗暴地入侵。“碰碰我……摸摸后面……”发情的omega不由自主地用膝盖磨蹭着alpha的裆部，祈求对方能赐予自己渴求已久的宝物。

“骚货。” 没想到克里斯蒂亚诺会大胆到来向自己求欢，安格斯粗暴地掐了他的乳尖一把，满意地听见omega可怜地呜咽一声，才一把拽下球裤。omega早已挺立的阴茎将白色的纯棉内裤都撑起了帐篷，铃口吐出的液体已经把内裤顶端濡湿了一片。 安格斯故意不去碰想要得到安慰的性器，手直接探到了他的后穴，出乎意料的，克里斯蒂亚诺的臀缝早已湿滑一片，羞涩的穴口贪婪地咬住了入侵的手指不让离开。“你的队友知道他们朝夕相处的克里斯蒂亚诺是一个在发情期只会饥渴地渴求男人肉棒的荡妇吗？”

“呜……”下流的字眼让克里斯蒂亚诺羞耻地眼角发红，但omega的本能促使着他不自觉地扭动着屁股，贪吃的小穴想要将手指吞得更深。他绝对不知道自己精瘦的腰肢与圆润的屁股扭起来比脱衣舞娘还要风骚，这副场景给人的刺激实在是太大。“操！”安格斯咒骂一声，下半身早已硬得要爆炸了，他抽出手指，将克里斯蒂亚诺扭转过身体，让他弯着腰屁股高高翘起，几乎是迫不及待地扯下裤子，将坚挺硕大的性器抵在了濡湿的后穴口，然后缓缓挺进——

“啊……”克里斯蒂亚诺趴在洗漱台上，眉头紧皱着，眼睛有些失焦，他无意识地咬住了手指，从未有人入侵过的处子穴被喂进了过分粗长的性器。他几乎能感受到火热的阴茎是怎么撑开自己的肠壁挺进小穴最深处的。

“呼……放松一点！” 安格斯皱着眉，太过紧致的小穴让他没法顺利地全部插入。性爱中的alpha被激发出暴虐的一面，他抬手狠狠地在那因为常年不被晒到因而格外白皙的丰满臀部上拍了一巴掌，发出一声清脆的响声。

“啊！”这一巴掌没有收力，火辣辣的痛感使克里斯蒂亚诺叫出声，他没有反应过来自己是怎么惹怒了安格斯，但下意识地就要向前爬去躲开巴掌。但他下一秒就被掐着腰撞向了alpha的胯骨，贪吃的小穴将粗长的性器整根吞下了。“太大了……”克里斯蒂亚诺呜咽出声，还没等他适应，下一秒，毫不留情的巴掌继续落在了他白皙的臀肉上，清脆的巴掌声回荡在洗手间内，被打得通红一片的丰满臀肉泛起了好看的肉波。

“混蛋！”灼热的刺痛感夹杂着屈辱感让克里斯蒂亚诺眼泪扑簌簌地往下掉，性交时的omega不可能违抗alpha的意志，他只能被动承受安格斯带来的一切。但三十岁还被年轻的alpha打屁股这种事带来的羞耻感让骄傲的，被众星拱月般呵护着的omega无法接受。克里斯蒂亚诺哭得很是凄惨，但没有得到一点怜惜，安格斯将性器全根没入后不等克里斯蒂亚诺适应就开始凶狠地大力抽插起来。

“呜……慢点”这个姿势让性器插入地极深，每次插入都带来极度的饱胀感与被戳穿的恐怖错觉，绵延的快感仿佛过电一般，克里斯蒂亚诺握住自己的性器抚慰，他的抽泣声与肉体交合的撞击拍打声在空旷的洗手间回响。

“太过了……”克里斯蒂亚诺被干的大脑一片空白，抽插顶弄之间，后穴开始变得不受控制，敏感得不像话，几乎要被火热的肉棒融化了。安格斯的速度太快了，艳红的小穴被干的翻开。“拜托……慢点……”对方没有理会他的呻吟，只是将他转过身来，让克里斯蒂亚诺的胳膊环着他的脖子。“马上就好。”安格斯近乎痴迷地盯着他高潮时失神的脸看，克里斯蒂亚诺的嘴唇微微张开，露出的一小截红润舌尖让他的心被撩拨的痒痒，于是安格斯低头将那截舌尖含在了嘴里。克里斯蒂亚诺已经完全丧失了思考能力，他下面的小穴还在艰难努力地吞咽下着硕大性器，容忍着肉棒对娇嫩小穴的肆虐，上面也乖乖地张开嘴让安格斯的舌头在他口中肆虐。

“唔啊……”当龟头蹭到肠道内某一个点时，克里斯蒂亚诺突然地抖动了一下，他下意识就要推开安格斯，但是alpha威胁性的眼神又让他靠进了安格斯怀里，几乎是求饶般地恳求道：“拜托了……那里真的不行……”

但是omega的恳求与从来不会得到alpha的怜悯，安格斯看着克里斯蒂亚诺，他被自己肏得狠了，几乎满脸都是泪水，嗓子都已经沙哑了。但他知道那里是什么——omega的生殖腔，甜美的繁殖蜜巢，打开那里，他就能彻底的占有这个omega，他会被迫怀上他的孩子，然后余生都将跟他紧紧联系在一起。

想到这里，他几乎立刻收紧了手臂，牢牢地将omega禁锢在自己怀里，然后冲着那个敏感点发起了攻击。

“呜……拜托……不要”发情期的omega根本无法挣脱alpha，克里斯蒂亚诺只能被迫分开双腿让那不断挺进的阴茎撞击生殖腔入口，酸软的令人恐怖的快感让他几乎说不出话来，只能咬住手指无力地随着撞击晃动。

“啊——”隐秘的生殖腔在持续的快速撞击中终于羞怯地露出了一个窄小的入口，安格斯立刻将龟头卡进了入口处。这种身体最深处，最娇嫩的地方被打开的恐怖快感超过了克里斯蒂亚诺的承受范围，他早已经高潮了两次，此刻更像通了电一般不受控制地颤抖起来。

龟头仿佛被一张娇嫩的小口吮吸着，插入omega生殖腔的快感实在让人没法拒绝。这样的快感让安格斯头皮发麻，他呼吸急促，察觉到了克里斯蒂亚诺微弱的反抗，于是将胳膊横在omega腰间，继续凶狠飞快地挺动身体，残忍地用龟头撞击碾磨着脆弱的生殖腔道。这样的刺激让克里斯蒂亚诺痉挛般的发着抖，他的呻吟哭喊都变了调。

在最后一阵快速的抽插后，安格斯将龟头深埋在生殖腔中，咬住了克里斯蒂亚诺后颈的腺体，放肆地，无所顾忌地在omega的生殖腔内喷洒出了自己的精液与信息素。克里斯蒂亚诺在最后一刻依然想要逃离标记，但他的反抗太过无力，只能不甘的任由对方在自己的蜜巢内播撒出种子——现在他浑身上下，从里到外都沾染了洗不掉的安格斯的信息素。

这场性爱持续的时间实在是过分长了， 安格斯站起身，看着地上躺着的克里斯蒂亚诺，他现在完全是一副被奸污的惨状，两条大腿已经合不拢了，白色的浊液从他被操的翻开的后穴中流出，顺着大腿留下来。皱巴巴的球衣被推至胸口处，漂亮紧实的胸肌和腹肌上全是咬痕和指印。

安格斯打开窗户让浓烈信息素的味道缓缓散掉，把克里斯蒂亚诺抱起来抱在臂弯里时， 才注意到克里斯蒂亚诺捂着脸，他啜泣的声音很小，但不断颤动的肩与顺着脸颊往下滴落的泪水暴露了他的绝望。 没有说话，安格斯安慰似的在这位世界第一的前锋头发上落下一个轻柔的吻。

然后他抱起克里斯蒂亚诺出了门。关门的余光中他瞥见了扔在垃圾桶中的抑制剂。想方设法得知自己心仪的omega的发情期，这的确不是一件简单的事情，但他做到了。在比赛中似是无意地用alpha的信息素引诱omega的发情潮到来，并提前到主队更衣室里将他的抑制剂调换，这也不是一件容易的事，稍有闪失他做的这一切都只能是给别人做嫁衣。但错过这个机会，上帝也许不会再给他第二次机会，所以他义无反顾。最后，他收获了甜美的果实。

这一切的冒险都是值得的，安格斯想着，嘴角勾起了一个得意的弧度。


End file.
